


Distraction

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: He held her hands above her head when Scully laced her fingers through his. She swallowed his kisses like they were air and she was about to drown. They both were giving up, letting the current they fought for years carry them into the unknown.





	Distraction

He held her hands above her head when Scully laced her fingers through his. She swallowed his kisses like they were air and she was about to drown. They both were giving up, letting the current they fought for years carry them into the unknown.  
She held his hands, letting the weight of him push her into the leather cushions of his couch…

_He fells so good, why did we fight this? His hands shake. Mulder, don’t, don’t be afraid. I want this._

Any moment now, she’ll start to think about this, any moment, she’ll push me away, and that’ll be it. 

_Don’t, don’t kiss me so hard, I need to breathe, my head is swimming._

There, there it is, she’s pulling away, stay, just a second longer, just a taste, I need one more, for the road.

“Mulder” she gasped, releasing his hands, he looked up, dazed, shifted, moving away.

2 minutes, two minutes in heaven is all I’ll get. 

_Where are you going, come back!_

You’re so beautiful, flushed and wild, look at that smile.

_No you don’t, come back here._

Wow, Agent Scully, where did you learn to kiss like that? Nevermind, do it again.

_If you fight me, I’ll bite._

AUCH! Stop pulling my hair, slow down woman!

_That’s better, God, he’s heavy._

Stop squirming or this’ll be over before it starts.

_Work with me here, do I have to spell everything out for you?_

You should wear skirts more often, and stockings.

_Yes! Touch me!_

Wow, that for me?

_It’s been too long, what if I come?_

You’re soaking, is that lace? You remembered!

_Don’t rip them, please, it’s a matching set._

Now I really got to see this. 

_We need to slow down, why are my hands shaking?_

Can’t ruin this silk with wet hands, you’re so sweet Scully, like salty caramel. 

_Next time you eat evidence at the crime scene, I think I’ll come._

Look, one hand!

_Look at that dexterity, I hope you’re as good with other buttons as well._

What are you waiting for? 

_I can do that too, see? You don’t need those pants._

Fuck, when was the last time a woman had her hands there? don’t come, so close, don’t come, she’s just getting started. 

_I love this, holy smokes, hard as a rock._

Don’t come, don’t come, think about something else, GOLDFISH! 

_Not too big, I like this vein here._

Angel fish, neon tetra… FUCK

_You like this?_

Blue glass guppy, gold dust molly

_A little too much, sorry, come here._

That was a close one.

_That’s it, relax Mulder, let’s get rid of this shirt in the meantime._

Why your hands don’t shake like mine? 

_Thank you med school for steady hands, you want to see me? Look, lace._

More lace, it is love, pale lace means love. 

_They don’t bite, touch them._

Front clasp, you’re a gift from heavens above Scully. 

_Feel the lace, I have, wishing it was you._

I dreamed about this moment, but it doesn’t even come close. 

_Come closer, I want your mouth on me._

Perfect pink, let’s see if you like teasing. 

_Lick it, oh God! Flick the tip, yes, just like that, that hand, use it._

A little pinch? Oh, you’re so sensitive, did that hurt? Let me kiss it, make it better. 

_Mary Mother of Christ, yes! Bite it a little, keep doing it!_

You’re doing it again, stop squirming. 

_YES, that’s it, just like that!_

Are you rubbing your clit against me? Or are you just happy to see me? 

_OH GOD! YES! SUCK THEM, I NEED YOU TO_

Don’t hold back, come for me Scully. 

_OH GOD, THE LACE!_

So wet! 

_YES! YES! HOOOOBOY_

That’s it, ride it out Scully, ride it out. 

_Oh God! He wasn’t even inside!_

Can you do it twice? 

_Can you do it again?_

Let’s get rid of that skirt and try this again, no hands this time. 

_Why are you licking your lips? OH GOD!_

A matching set, just as I thought.


End file.
